This invention relates to smoking filters, and particularly to concentric smoking filters. More particularly, this invention relates to concentric smoking filters having tow and web filter media portions arranged concentrically.
Most smoking filters, particularly cigarette filters, sold commercially as part of cigarettes consist of a cylindrical rod or "plug" of a "tow" of plasticized cellulose acetate fibers. Some filters are variants of the standard filter, having recessed mouth ends, or being made of two plugs placed end-to-end with a space in between, the space being either empty or filled with another material such as charcoal. It is also known to provide such filters having multiple plugs abutting one another, the different plugs differing in density or other characteristics.
Similarly, it is known to provide filtering media other than cellulose acetate. One such medium is an appropriate sheet or web material. The web material, which is gathered into a cylindrical plug, can be paper or any other web material, including cellulose acetate in sheet form. When such web materials are used as filters, they are frequently corrugated before being gathered. Paper webs may also be creped to improve tensile strength and elongation properties.
Some of these different materials and different constructions have been combined. For example, it is known to provide filters having two or more abutting plugs, at least one of which is cellulose acetate tow, and at least one of which is a web material.
Finally, it is known to provide "concentric filters" in which two different forms of cellulose acetate tow--differing, e.g., in density--are formed in to a filter. One cellulose acetate tow forms a cylindrical "core", while the other tow forms an annular peripheral layer.
Smoking filters are characterized by various parameters, including pressure drop, which is referred to as resistance-to-draw ("RTD") and usually measured as the height of a column of water, and efficiency, which is measured as the percentage of the total particulate matter ("TPM") in the unfiltered smokestream that is trapped by the filter. The RTD of a filter affects how smokers perceive the filter in terms of how hard they must draw on it to receive a desired amount of smoke, while the filter efficiency controls the amount of TPM delivered in the smoke.
It has been found that while web filters, and particularly paper filters, are more efficient than tow filters, the web material, especially paper, adds an off taste to the smoke which decreases smoker satisfaction. In addition, the appearance of the visible deposited smoke components on the end of a paper filter is much less regular, and more spotty, than on a cellulose acetate tow filter, again affecting the aesthetic impact on the smoker. This difference in appearance is believed to result from the channelling of deposited material in the channels formed by the corrugation and gathering of the web during plug making.
As consumer preferences tend toward lower delivery cigarettes, the need for higher efficiency filters, which allow lower delivery without increased filter RTD, increases. However, the higher efficiency of paper filters could not previously be taken advantage of because of the negative consumer impacts of paper filters.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a high efficiency filter which produced low delivery while also delivering acceptable taste, RTD and other aesthetic impacts.